


you captured my heart

by binubin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Romance, a lot of myungjin in later chapters, and some socky, feelings develop pretty quickly, i'm telling you this is so cheesy and cliché
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binubin/pseuds/binubin
Summary: Dongmin just can’t bring himself say no to Moon Bin. So instead he says yes to becoming his fake-boyfriend, despite only having just met the high school photographer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to write than it should have because my cat's been super clingy recently and she won't leave me alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is the first fic I've written in a while which probably shows (actually, it's my first Astro fanfiction). It's also the most cliché story possible.

Dongmin wished that he had a different reason to be angrily whispering at a boy that he never knew. He never thought that he would have to deal with having a stranger photograph him  _and_  post it online without his consent. Sure, Dongmin was attractive, but he was sure there were plenty of other attractive people to photograph instead. He'd spent the whole day with strangers whispering and pointing at him, but with no one to tell him why. He'd made sure to ask Sanha right after if he had something on his face but the other only shrugged, ensuring Dongmin that he looked the same as always. It was only when one of his classmates had notified Dongmin about a picture of him being posted on some random guy from school's photography blog that he realised something was wrong. At first, he hadn't believed it. Why would someone from school pick Dongmin out of everyone to photograph? It seemed unlikely. Though, after the 5th person today had told him ‘you and Bin are so cute together!’ Dongmin was forced to believe it. So here he was, confronting a stranger in the library. Said stranger – accordingly named Moon Bin – was currently attempting to apologize.

“Why does the entire school think we're dating, I don't even know you!”

Bin bowed again and Dongmin could tell he really was sorry. “I told you I’m sorry, I don't know either. All I did was take a picture of you because you looked  _pretty_  with the light reflecting off your hair and posted it. I really am sorry and I promise I’ll fix it. I'll make a post tonight clearing up the misunderstanding and delete the picture. I didn't know you went here so I honestly didn't think you would find out about it.”

Dongmin didn't want the fact Bin had called him pretty to affect him, but the fact that Bin was also  _very_  pretty wasn’t helping. “Can I see it?”

Bin looked notably confused at his sudden interest, his head slightly tilted to the side. “The... Picture?”

He nodded, tone lightening. Dongmin couldn't help but find the annoyance beginning to fade, blaming his inability to deal with conflict. The fact that Bin was very attractive may have also had something to do with it, but Dongmin could ignore that thought for now. Unlike apparently everyone else in the school he had never heard of Moon Bin's photography blog, therefore he hadn't seen the picture. He wasn't even sure of when or where Bin had taken it. The only place other than school Dongmin frequented was Myungjun's family's café. “Yeah. I mean, I'm in it so I should at least see it, right?”

Bin nodded in understanding, fumbling in his bag for his phone. He browsed it for a bit before opening a web page which Dongmin assumed was his blog, clicking to enlarge one of the images. Bin passed the phone to him without saying anything, eyes watching intently for Dongmin's reaction. 

Dongmin, admittedly, knew he was attractive but this picture was particularly nice. He recognised the background to be the café and judging by his outfit this was taken two days ago. Admittedly it was a nice feeling. He’d been complimented on his looks before, but Dongmin didn’t take the comments too seriously. He didn’t think he was anything special. Yet, having someone feel the need to photograph him made it seem a little more believable. Just knowing that Bin had saw him and thought he looked nice enough to take a picture of made him feel more than a little embarrassed.

“Um, so how many people do you usually take random pictures of? You know you’re supposed to ask for consent, right?”

Bin chewed his lower lip in consideration. Putting his phone back into his pocket now. “None? I don't usually do portraits unless it’s required for an assignment.”

None. Meaning Dongmin was the first person to catch Bin's eye enough to have him photograph him. He wondered why Bin never took portraits when they turned out this beautiful; if this picture looked nice then his others must be amazing. He decided that it was best to not see Bin again if he was going to feel this affected over something so meaningless. Moon Bin was a stranger, it wasn't as though what he said mattered. He only prayed that none of his friends knew about this – though his instinct assured him that they likely did. There was no way Myungjun hadn’t found out by now. “Alright. Just, make sure this is sorted by tomorrow. I have to go to class so I'll see you later.”

Dongmin wasn't sure why he had said that he would see Bin later since he didn't plan to see Bin again. He only needed to check his blog to ensure that the photo had been deleted and the misunderstanding was cleared up. He had even taken special care to leave his name out of the conversation so that Bin wouldn't be able to seek him out.

Bin only opened his mouth as if to say something but immediately shut it and simply muttered a ‘bye' before quickly walking off. Dongmin decided that he definitely needed to talk to someone about this.

 

 

“Yeah, I saw it, everyone did. The others are going to go crazy when they see you, by the way.”

“I know, that’s why I skipped our café hang out and called you here Jinwoo.”

Dongmin sighed, slumping against the wall next to his bed. He had called Jinwoo over - knowing him to be the only trustworthy one in his group - after the photo  _still_  hadn't been taken down. The more he thought about it, the more he panicked. He wasn't sure that someone as sincerely apologetic and attractive as Bin was capable of being dangerous, though he could be wrong.

“I think he's a stalker,” Dongmin declared. “Maybe he's obsessed with me and wants the whole school to think we're dating. Maybe he'll kidnap me and keep me in his basement and I’ll get Stockholm syndrome. Maybe-”

“Dongmin,” Jinwoo interrupted. “I don't think he's a stalker. Myungjun mentioned someone named Moon Bin who was good at photography before. He works with him at the café his family owns, he's probably working there right now.”

Right, Dongmin thought. That must have been it. Bin didn't seem like a crazy stalker and going by his blog he seemed to be popular around school. Plus, if he knew Myungjun that lowered the likeliness of Bin being dangerous. Maybe he was thinking about this too deeply. It was only a picture - a ridiculously nice picture - and people could think he was dating Bin if they wanted. It's not like it mattered. “Is it weird that I was sort of flattered by it? He said he’d never willingly taken a portrait shot before me.”

Jinwoo only shrugged. “It’s normal to feel flattered when someone compliments you, I don’t think it’s weird. I think Bin just finds you attractive.”

“ _I_  find  _Bin_  attractive,” Dongmin mumbled, barely audible. He didn’t know if Jinwoo had heard it.

“If it’s not down by tomorrow morning then I think you should speak to him again. We can ask Myungjun when he’ll be at the café and go ask him what his deal is,” Jinwoo suggested.

Dongmin only nodded in agreement, continuously refreshing Bin’s blog. Though in all honesty he wasn't really wishing that the photo would disappear. Bin was a stranger to him but the fact that he saw something in Dongmin that inspired his photography made him feel special. He’d seen the comments, some complimenting Bin’s photography, some complimenting Dongmin’s visual. Of course, there were those select few that pointed out how lovely of a couple they were, but it never left a bitter feeling anymore, instead replaced with a warm one. Dongmin wasn't sure what this feeling was but he certainly wasn't angry about it anymore. He thought about what Jinwoo had said. It was normal to feel flattered when someone compliments you. Maybe that was why he felt so different around Moon Bin, he complimented Dongmin. Maybe he was only affected because he felt flattered and more than a little flustered.

That had to be it.

 

“Alright spill. Since when have you known Bin, never mind when you started dating.”

Dongmin groaned. The picture hadn’t been taken down and instead of kindly telling Dongmin where he could find Moon Bin, Myungjun only seemed to have questions. He had mostly expected this reaction which was namely the reason he had brought Jinwoo with him.  He was the only person who could have Myungjun listen to reason. 

“We’re not dating, I don’t even know him,” Dongmin sighed, though knowing Myungjun he was unlikely to believe it. The scoff Myungjun gave confirmed this.

“So, you’re telling me we hired a stalker who takes pictures of random people then? Poor Bin, he deserves better,” Myungjun rolled his eyes to which Dongmin followed. Myungjun never believed anything Dongmin said.

“What do you mean he deserves better, I’m the victim here. It’s because of him that everyone thinks we’re dating!”

“Bin’s exactly your type, you’re exactly Bin’s type, I don’t see what the issue is,” Dongmin hated when Myungjun was right. “Why didn’t I think to set you both up earlier?”

“Because you were too busy complaining to me about your stupid cru-” he decided it was best not to finish that sentence by the daggers Myungjun was shooting him. Not with Jinwoo here.

“Fine, I get it. Your boyfriend starts his shift in 30 minutes.”

“They really aren’t dating Myungjun,” Jinwoo eventually added. He’d mostly been ignoring the exchange, only sipping on the coffee Myungjun had given him. Dongmin had complained when he wasn’t given any. Just because Myungjun didn’t have a crush on him didn’t mean he should be left out. “He promised Dongmin he would take the picture down and write an apology but he hasn’t ye-”

He snapped his head round as the person in discussion walked through the front door of the café. Myungjun’s expression lightened considerably but Dongmin could only stare, unable to speak. He wouldn’t have to worry about finding Bin anymore, but he would have to worry about trying not to stare as Bin chewed considerately at his lower lip. Why did Bin have to be _exactly_ Dongmin’s type.

“Bin, you’re early!” Myungjun smiled, walking over to greet Bin. Dongmin noticed as his eyes occasionally darted towards him and then back to the ground. Everything about this situation was awkward.

Bin nodded unsurely, eyes now landing and focusing on Dongmin. The tone he spoke in was uneasy and filled with nervousness. It didn't sit right with Dongmin. “Actually, Dongmin can I speak to you? Alone?”

Dongmin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How did Bin find out his name? Dongmin had specifically made sure to leave it out of their conversation. Though he quickly remembered the comments mentioning it. Also, why did he need to speak to Dongmin alone? Was he going to explain why the photo was still up? It only made things easier since he had been planning to seek out Bin regardless. “Okay.”

He pretended to ignore Myungjun’s excited exclaims of ‘Ooooh, speaking alone’ and followed behind Bin who led him outside until they were a good distance away from the café. Dongmin raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“Look,” Bin sighed, exasperation apparent in his voice. “I know it’s still up and I’m really sorry, and I’m in no position to ask this of you but I need a huge favour and I promise I will pay you back in any form you like. Food, money, concert tickets. Anything.”

Dongmin didn’t like where this was headed. He didn’t like the desperate look on Bin’s face and he didn’t like how it made his heart clench. He felt nothing but sympathy for the pained look Bin shot him and that was  _not_  a good sign. That meant Dongmin would end up agreeing because Dongmin didn’t like to displease others and he didn’t like creating conflict.

“What’s the favour?”

Bin chewed on his lip in consideration for a moment before deciding to speak. “So, I have a sister. Her name’s Sua and she’s a bit younger than me. For years she’s been trying to set me up with her friends and I’ve turned them all down. Anyways, of course she saw the picture I uploaded of you and of course she thinks you’re my boyfriend. I tried to tell her we aren’t dating but she just wouldn’t believe me and she’s coming home from studying abroad next week and of course she wants to meet you.”

Dongmin didn’t like where this was going.

“Please, I promise I’ll pay you back with anything. Just please pretend date me for the week that she’s here and then I can think of some sort of break up story after she leaves.”

"What's in it for me?" contrary to Dongmin's composure he was having a hard time convincing himself that this was a bad idea. The desperateness in Bin's tone affected him more than he would like to admit to. He wasn't sure if he could say no to Bin. "I mean, we don't even know each other. I met you yesterday."

"I know that," Bin's voice only became smaller. "I know it's weird, I really wouldn’t be asking you if I wasn’t desperate. She even told my parents about you and now they want you to come to a family dinner. Like I said, I’ll pay you back in any form but it's okay if you say no. I'll just deal with it myself, just pretend I never asked you. I'm really sorry for all of this, really."

Dongmin swallowed thickly. He couldn't help but feel his heart drop at the vulnerable expression the other was showing. He could tell Bin was truly conflicted about his situation and he found himself  _wanting_  to help him out. Dongmin really didn’t like this feeling, at all.

"You’re insane."

He  _tried_  to stop the reply he’d already been ready with, and he had  _tried_  to avoid Bin in an attempt keep the slightly warm feeling he had felt thus far around him from developing into anything more. He’d definitely tried, but the universe seemed to be rejecting his efforts.

“Fine. I'll do it. But you’re buying me my next five meals.”

Dongmin wanted to ignore the way his heart almost screamed as Bin’s expression lit up into a smile that he decided could cause flowers to bloom. He wasn't sure what he had been feeling in that moment, he only remembered thinking that he wouldn’t mind seeing that smile again. It was surely unhealthy for someone he knew next to nothing about to affect him to this extent. Dongmin quickly learned that being around Bin was becoming dangerous. For his heart, that is.

"Really? You mean it?" Bin's expression resembled that of an excited puppy and Dongmin cursed at himself for thinking it was cute. "I'm so glad! You're so kind. I promise I’ll pay you back and sort everything out."

Dongmin could only stare, feeling slightly dazed as Bin exchanged numbers with him and once again told Dongmin that he was thankful. Bin had left with a spring in his step which caused Dongmin's heart to beat a little faster than usual. The situation only settled in after Bin had returned to the café and he was left alone. He'd agreed to play pretend-boyfriend with the person he was supposed to be annoyed with. 

Dongmin had agreed to be Moon Bin's fake boyfriend. 

Yet he found that he didn't regret it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin was mad because everyone thought he was dating Bin but then he ended up agreeing to fake-date him, he's too weak.  
> I actually have this whole story essentially completed, I only need to edit each chapter before posting. It should sit somewhere between 15,000-18,000 words (I think??) once it's fully completed.  
> Also I promise Bin isn't creepy he just thinks Dongmin is really pretty and he's a little impulsive so he didn't think about it too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure how this chapter turned out since i've been editing it at times past 1:30am, it's probably my least favourite out of all the prepared ones though. Honestly I haven't even edited it that much either so it might be a little disjointed

“So, how are we doing this?”

Dongmin felt awkward and he could tell Bin did too by the redness of his face. They’d exchanged numbers after their last meeting and decided to meet up at Dongmin’s apartment to plan how they were going to go about this ‘fake dating’. Surely Bin didn’t need him for more than a few days out of the week. Then maybe Dongmin could try to forget about Bin and his dumb smile that he always had.

(The way Dongmin’s heart fluttered at said dumb smile ensured him that no, he wouldn’t be forgetting about Bin any time soon.)

“We don’t need to kiss or anything, don’t worry. Sua comes home in 4 days and we have a family dinner planned on Friday. We can go together after school. We started dating on the 18th of September and we met when I was working at the cafe. You were a customer.” Dongmin nodded along, not sure if he would remember all of that but he would try.

“Sounds cliché,” Dongmin commented, but then he remembered it was cliché that he was even fake-dating Bin in the first place.

“Fine, then we met through Myungjun who introduced us,” Bin pouted at the dejection and Dongmin had to fight back a smile.

“I’m only joking, I like cliché. We met at the café and started dating on the 18th of September, got it.”  

Bin nodded approvingly. “Then I guess that’s all there is to it.”

“We don’t have to act like a couple at school, do we?” Dongmin asked, thinking to Minhyuk and Sanha who would likely notice them.

Bin shook his head. “We don’t but a little practice might make meeting with my family easier. How about a date?”

Dongmin almost choked, realising the actuality of this situation. Bin was a stranger three days ago. A stranger who took a picture of Dongmin without his permission and now they were pretending to date for Bin’s sake. The worst part was that Dongmin was actually excited about it and Dongmin never usually cared about romantic relations.

“A date?” Dongmin managed a small smirk at Bin’s now flustered expression. “Is this going to be one of my payment meals?”

Bin shot a smile back. “If you want it to be. What do you want to eat then?”

“Mm,” Dongmin thought it over. Something expensive might be a bit too fancy, plus even if this was fake he wanted to get to know Bin. Something simple where they could just talk would be nice. “Take me out for coffee.”

“Coffee? That's it? I mean it isn’t exactly a meal and I work at a café, you could just come when I’m on a break.”

Dongmin thought that was probably a terrible idea considering Myungjun was essentially Bin’s boss and Jinwoo was also constantly there to speak to Myungjun. He had already decided against letting his friends know about his fake dating arrangement. Showing up for a date (fake date, Dongmin had to remind himself) with Bin in front of Myungjun was basically asking for an interrogation.

“Um, then why don’t we go to another café. There’s one nearby here that’s really good,” Dongmin didn’t actually know if the coffee was good since the only café he went to was Myungjun’s, but he figured Bin didn’t need to know that. “I could ask Myungjun to let you off work early and we can go together.”

“Alright,” Bin nodded. “I should probably go now. Dongmin, really, thanks for all this. You’re a kind person.”

Dongmin knew his face was likely red if the flutter in his heart was anything to go by. He didn’t understand how he could feel affected by Bin after such a short amount of time. Maybe it was just the fact he found Bin attractive and the thought of dating a cute guy with a cute smile made Dongmin flustered. “I-it’s no problem. I’ll see you later then.”

The hammering in his heart didn’t stop even after Bin had repeated his goodbye or even after he left Dongmin’s apartment.

 

“And why should I let Bin off early?” Myungjun asked with narrowed, inquisitive eyes. Myungjun was always suspicious of Dongmin.

“I need to talk to him about stuff. You know, how he posted that picture of me and it’s still up. I’d rather not talk about it here since it’s a bit busy and, no offense, you’re here.”

Myungjun snorted. “Please Dongmin I don’t care about your life _that_ much.”

“I’m the one who listens to your Jinwoo dilemmas and yet you don’t care about my life, I’m hurt.”

“Speaking of which,” Myungjun seemed to perk up at the mention of Jinwoo’s name. “Do you think he’ll ask me out soon?”

Dongmin sighed because really Jinwoo was hopeless and Myungjun should just confess to get it over with. Not that he’d let Myungjun know that, though. Jinwoo would never let him live. “Maybe. Why, did something happen?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure if he really liked me since it feels like it’s been so long since he showed interest and he still hasn’t asked me out,” Dongmin laughed at that since Jinwoo showed interest every day and Myungjun wasn’t the type to stay oblivious. “But then, last night he was at my apartment and we ended up watching a movie together and he ended up casually resting his hand over mine and get this. When I looked at him he was blushing. That means he likes me, right? I mean this is Jinwoo we’re talking about, he never blushes at contact with you guys.”

“Why don’t _you_ just ask _him_ out then?”

“No way!” Myungjun seemed shocked that Dongmin would even suggest that. “I mean, could you imagine if I was wrong and he didn’t like me? Everything would be so awkward and I don’t know if I could live knowing Jinwoo really didn’t like me the same way.”

Dongmin knew that Jinwoo would definitely not reject Myungjun, but he left that out. Really Myungjun was distracting him from what he had come for in the first place.

“Myungjun, I’m 99% sure things will work out well but I really need to talk to Bin so if you could let him off early that would be great.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll let Bin off so you can _talk_.”

Myungjun had smirked at that and Dongmin fought back a blush as he realised the meaning behind his words. Myungjun really was always suspicious of Dongmin. He only prayed Bin wouldn’t end up mouthing off about their deal to him, Myungjun was the last person he wanted finding out about this situation.

“Moon Bin! You’re off, Dongmin wants to talk to you.”

Bin hurried out after, a warm smile on his face directed at Dongmin. Ah yes, Moon Bin, the boy who took a picture of Dongmin secretly and Dongmin was supposedly mad at for doing so, smiling blissfully at him. He gave it two days before his friends caught on.

“Hey,” Bin greeted and Dongmin cursed at himself for staring at his smile for a moment too long.

“Let’s go. Bye Myungjun, Jinwoo said he was coming in an hour.”

After that, Dongmin didn’t spare a glance back and only walked forward quickly in hopes that Bin would trail behind. He had acted slightly cold, which showed as Bin shot him nervous looks but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t let either Myungjun or Bin see the light blush on his face. Dongmin wasn’t even sure why he was blushing, the thought of going on a ‘date’? The fact Myungjun had wiggled his eyebrows knowingly as Bin neared them? Bin’s ridiculously radiant smile? Dongmin decided that it was probably all three.

“Are you ready?” He asked, smiling in an attempt to ease Bin’s tension. “It’s not far from here but we should get going, it’s a bit cold.”

His heart lightened as Bin’s expression softened. “You’re cold? You should have dressed warmer.”

Dongmin almost laughed. He had sounded like a concerned boyfriend, which he then realised he was supposed to be for now.

“What? Are you going to give me your jacket? What a nice boyfriend you are,” Dongmin joked. He took comfort in the embarrassed smile Bin gave him. “I’m only joking, by the way.”

“This is weird,” Bin scrunched up his nose. “Why do I feel so comfortable around you already. I mean really, you should still be mad at me.”

“You’re lucky I’m a forgiving person then.”

Dongmin then thought back to when Sanha had spilled coffee over his favourite white shirt and it never came out and how he had ignored him for almost a whole week. Other than that, he considered himself forgiving.

“Forgiving and pretty, perfect fake-boyfriend material,” Bin had probably meant it as a joke, yet Dongmin still found himself blushing. He really hoped Bin just assumed it was from the cold.

“We’re, uh, we’re here.”

Dongmin wasn’t sure how he was going to manage the rest of this time fake-dating Bin when he constantly felt like this. It didn’t help that Bin never stopped smiling or complimenting Dongmin. It felt like one of those k-dramas he always watched.

The café was relatively vacant but they chose a table at an empty part of the café. Bin had offered to buy the drinks to which Dongmin supplied his order and waited alone. He actually had a lot to be curious about when it came to Bin, he didn’t know much about the other except from that he was a photographer who liked to take pictures of random unsuspecting people and post them without their permission (though, now he was aware Bin only liked doing that if the random unsuspecting person was Dongmin himself). Also, he possibly was into guys since his family had thought Dongmin was his boyfriend. He definitely had a few questions regarding the photo situation.

“That was quick,” Dongmin commented as Bin arrived back, two drinks in hand. He thanked Bin as he was handed his drink.

Bin shrugged. “There’s like, three other people here and they all have drinks.”

Right.

“Tell me about yourself,” Dongmin requested, sipping at his coffee which tasted pretty bad. Myungjun’s café was much better and he could tell Bin felt the same considering the face he made upon tasting it. At least it was better than facing Myungjun.

“About me?” Bin furrowed his eyebrows and pointed to himself in a questioning manor. Dongmin found it extremely cute. “Why?”

“I don’t think I really know much about you except your name is Moon Bin and you run a popular photography blog. I think I should know about my fake-boyfriend. And if you have any questions about me I’ll answer them too.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

“Well, I’m part of the photography club at school but I’m also part of the dance club,” Dongmin’s thoughts went to one of his friends, Minhyuk, who was also a part of the dance club. Did Minhyuk also know Bin? He decided he would ask him about it later. “I really like coffee and making it so that’s why I work at Myungjun’s. What about you?”

“I’m kind of boring,” Dongmin admitted because really, he was. He wasn’t a part of any clubs and he never had any particular hobbies. “I just go along with whatever my friends want to do.”

“You’re friends with Myungjun right?”

Dongmin nodded. “Yeah, Jinwoo introduced me to him about 3 years ago. He’s been a part of our group since then.”

Bin’s face showed some recognition at Jinwoo’s name. Dongmin hoped Bin wasn’t familiar with another one of his friends. “Jinwoo as in the Jinwoo who always comes in to see Myungjun and who Myungjun also never shuts up about?”

Dongmin laughed because it was true. Jinwoo had been not so subtly pining for Myungjun for a few years now, and Myungjun’s feelings were obvious too. Dongmin had promised Jinwoo he wouldn’t interfere, though. “Exactly the one.”

“But I don’t think you seem boring,” Bin started and Dongmin was ready to argue back. “A boring person would say, ‘no way am I going to pretend to date you, you’re a creepy stranger who took pictures of me because you found me pretty’ or something like that.”

“Are you admitting that you’re creepy?” Dongmin ridged an eyebrow and Bin in return shook his head furiously.

“I’m not creepy!” Dongmin felt his face warm at the way Bin half pouted. “Don’t tell me you haven’t had other people take pictures of you before, or even offers from modelling agencies with a face like that.”

Dongmin’s eyes widened. Sure, he’d heard that he was handsome, but modelling agencies? “No, I’ve been told that I’m good looking but not to that extent.”

“Really?” Bin’s genuinely shocked expression made Dongmin want to laugh. “Do you not leave your apartment?”

Dongmin rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. Bin was complimenting him as though it was only common knowledge. “Actually, not much outside of school and going to Myungjun’s.”

“Ah that makes sense then.”

“Can I ask you something?” Dongmin started. He’d wondered this since Bin had told him that he didn’t do portraits usually. “Why don’t you like doing portraits?”

Bin sighed, not having touched his coffee again after tasting it at first. He seemed distressed at the question. “No one inspires me. It sucks because I always end up with mediocre grades in class when it comes to portrait assignments. When I saw you in the café that day it really was the first time I’ve been inspired to photograph someone. So thanks, for being my muse for a day.”

Dongmin could feel his heart thud wildly. Bin’s muse. It sounded nice and made him feel as though he was good at something. “But I don’t get it. Why me?”

Bin visibly chewed on his lower lip as though he was considering his answer. “You just have this aura. Of course, you’re attractive, but it’s not only that. How do I describe it? Mesmerising? It’s the sort of feeling you just want to capture so that it’s saved forever.”

Dongmin wished Bin wasn’t so honest because it wasn’t good for his heart. He supposed that’s how all photographers spoke about their work and inspiration. He was overthinking it.

“Well if you feel inspired, you can take some more pictures of me. If you want.”

Bin’s eyes gleamed as he sported the same inviting smile that had Dongmin’s stomach doing backflips. “Really? Can I take one right now?”

Dongmin tilted his head in confusion. Right now? Had Bin even brought his… Yes, of course he had brought his camera. It was huge, how hadn’t Dongmin noticed.

“Do you carry that thing everywhere?” he questioned as Bin was already setting up his camera.

“Of course,” Bin had said it as though it was obvious. “Inspiration can hit at any moment. So, can I?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, just look casual, hold your coffee. Wait, move your head to the left a little. Wow you’re a natural at this have you ever actually considered being a model? Don’t blush you’ll ruin the picture! Actually, this looks pretty good still.”

Dongmin would definitely have to consider becoming a model if it meant Bin would compliment and focus all of his attention on him.

“Can I see?” Dongmin asked as Bin was now looking through the pictures he had taken.

Bin shuffled his seat round to be next to Dongmin’s as he began to flip through the pictures. There were 6 of them, each one beautifully taken. Bin really was an amazing photographer. “You look really pretty in this one, I think it’s even better than the first one I took. And don’t worry. I won’t post any of them this time.”

Pretty. Pretty. Every time Bin called him pretty he wanted to scream. Dongmin wanted to ensure Bin that he wasn’t _that_ pretty and really it was just the wonders of Bin’s amazing photography skills. Bin could make anyone look good. “I don’t mind anymore.”

“Don’t mind...?”

“You can post them. If you want. Or use them for whatever, I don’t mind. You’re an amazing photographer and if you like them then you should be able to use them. They make me look good which is a nice confidence boost.”

“You’re insane,” Bin grinned as he shook his head. Dongmin laughed along. “You’re ridiculously nice. Thanks.”

Dongmin felt elated that he could make Bin happy. He decided he would even let Bin take pictures of him sleeping if it got him this excited. “It’s okay. The comments were really nice.”

“Next time, I’ll take you out for a proper meal to pay you back.”

Dongmin hadn’t had this much fun in a while. He felt as though he hadn’t stopped smiling the entire time spent with Bin. He hoped after this week they could still be friends. The longer they spoke Dongmin soon realised that Bin was really funny and _really_ attractive. He also realised that being around Bin made him feel more than a little dizzy. He’d pushed the nagging thought that his heart was beating too fast and that he was getting attached too quickly to the back of his mind. Maybe this _was_ all a bad idea and Dongmin _was_ being too nice, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Bin apparently had to pick up a book for one of his classes so they had said goodbye in front of the café before going separate ways.

“I’ll say hi if I see you at school tomorrow,” Bin had said as they said their goodbyes. Dongmin smiled at that, only nodding in return.

He wouldn’t mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Dongmin is w e a k.
> 
> Reading back on this I was wondering if Bin was complimenting Dongmin too much but then his LieV happened and it reminded me that he actually does that, like literally going on about how Eunwoo is more handsome than any human or animal he's seen? Bin please
> 
> Also, i'm sorry this took so long, I didn't think it would but I had a surprise interview come up and issues with migraines so I haven't had time to sit and edit the chapter
> 
> I'm excited to start editing chapter three though!


End file.
